Get the Picture?
by PAOerfulone
Summary: I recently watched the episode "Picture Perfect" and... yeah, I didn't really like it. Lincoln acted like a real jerk to his sisters, despite his good intentions, and the ending was very underwhelming and I thought how he makes it up to them could have been executed much better. So here is a one-shot, alternate ending to the episode "Picture Perfect".


"Lincoln, you bonehead," Lola said. "You gave them the wrong picture!"

"Yep, I knew you'd blow this too." Lori added.

"No, I gave them the right one," Lincoln said, earning surprised looks from all 10 of his sisters. "The one that shows the real you. The perfect you."

Lincoln smiled sweetly to all his sisters and in a moment, they all enveloped him in a big group hug.

"Awwww, Lincoln." They all said sweetly.

As they all let go and one second passed, Lincoln put his head down in shame and misery.

"What's wrong, Lincoln?" Leni said. "You're gift was like totes sweet!"

"Aren't you happy with how it turned out?" Lana asked.

"Oh, it's not that," Lincoln said. "I'm really happy with how it turned out but…" He takes a deep breath trying to steal himself.

"… I should have realized it earlier, instead of forcing you to take that bad picture where you weren't yourselves."

Lincoln walks to the front of the living room table in front of the TV and turns to face his sisters, as he looks up at them, they all see his eyes starting to get moist and looks of worry start to go across their faces.

"I'm sorry, guys," Lincoln said. "I acted like a total jerk. I was so focused and worried about getting Mom and Dad the perfect gift, especially after all the lame ones I get them every year that… I put you guys down and made you feel… (gulps) like I was ashamed of who you guys are."

"Lincoln," Lori cut in. "W-"

"No Lori, please," Lincoln looked up at her. "Let me finish."

Lori hesitates at first, but then agrees to let her brother finish what he has to say.

"I don't blame you for blowing up the way you did right before the other picture was taken," he started. "The way I acted, I gave you guys that impression that I wasn't happy or proud with who you guys are…"

Just then, a single tear falls down his cheek and lips start to tremble, which doesn't go unnoticed by his sisters, who are now REALLY worried.

"But that couldn't be farther from the truth!" Lincoln exclaims, "I'll admit, sometimes you guys can drive me crazy with what you do. But I know I'm no saint, not by a long shot, and I drive you guys crazy with what I do sometimes. And even with those few occasions, that I may get a little irritated, that doesn't compare to how happy I am to have you guys the way you are."

Lincoln stops, sniffs, and takes a deep breath before continuing, addressing each of his sisters individually.

"Lori," He said, starting with the oldest, "I admit that you being on your phone a lot of the time can get annoying sometimes, but that doesn't excuse me trying to change you yesterday. (sniff) Especially when I brought over Carol Pingrey, knowing exactly how you feel about her. That was a really stupid move for me to make. Some little brother I am."

"L-Lincoln," Lori says. "It's o-"

"No," Lincoln interrupted, "It's not ok. I should have never done any of it and I'm sorry that I even did it. Even if I get bothered sometimes by it, I still love you with all my heart, and I'm so lucky to have you as my biggest sister."

Lori's bottom lip begins to quiver as a smile graces her face and her eyes start to water as Lincoln moves on to Leni.

"Leni," he started, "during my stupid and selfish moments yesterday, getting so caught up in trying to stop you from obsessing over the phone with Lori… I forgot about the great things about you. That you're the sweetest, nicest, most caring person in the world and you're like an angel. An angel who's too good of a sister for someone like me."

"(sniffs) Linky…" Leni whimpers.

"Luna," Lincoln says, turning to his rocking big sister. "I won't lie and say you playing your music really loud gets really irritating sometimes… But, I'd be a liar if I said without you being your rockin', righteous self, their wouldn't be any dull moments. You help make life fun, cool, and exciting and as great and talented of a musician and singer that you are, I know you're going to be the biggest music star in the world one day. To the point where Mick Swagger will want to play with you, not the other way around."

"Oh, dude," Luna says as she beams and tears start to fall from her eyes.

Lincoln then turns to Luan.

"Luan, I'll admit that your pranks and jokes get ridiculous at times. Especially during April Fool's day… Seriously, I think I speak for everyone here, can you tone it down just a little bit?"

"Hey, I can't help it if I like a good laugh. I'd be a _fool_ not to give my best. Hahahahaha, get it?"

Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, I get it," he says, "I always get it. And I'm happy that I do because I've lost count of how many times I've had a miserable day where I've been angry, sad, depressed, or nervous and then I hear you crack some jokes and it never fails to make me laugh, put a smile on my face, and make me feel better. You have no idea how much it makes me feel happy and safe knowing that in situations like those, I can always count on you to do that for me and it's one of the big reasons why I love you so much."

"Lincoln… (sniffs), thank you. I- I love you too." Luan said, clearly touched and her heart warmed by what her brother had to say.

Lincoln nods and turns to Lynn.

"Lynn," he started, "sometimes I dread thinking about being your training partner in your workouts and sports because you can be pretty rough. But I'd be lying if I said they didn't help me out a lot with gym class, dealing with jerks at school, and just helping me get in shape and stay healthy. For that, I really appreciate it. Plus, at the end of the day, I end up really enjoying it. Not because I like or enjoy sports all that much… But because I get to spend time with you. And I've always loved spending time with you, ever since we were little. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lynn's bottom lip begins to quiver, she sniffs, but then immediately coughs and tries to play it tough.

"Ahem, *cough* *cough*," Lynn said. "Yeah well, *cough*. That's cool, I guess. *cough* I… Iloveyoutoo. *cough*" But, she gives him a small smile letting him know she deeply appreciates it.

"Lucy," Lincoln says to his spooky little sister, "I have admit, you can get pretty dark and disturbing at times and it can be really scary… But, it's also deep, thoughtful, poetic, and beautiful to think about when I start to see it from you're perspective. And working with you on your poems has helped me in more ways than one. With English class and when I'm writing my own comics. You not only make me a better writer or poet, you inspire me to be a better brother and a better person… Something that I've gloriously failed at being lately."

"Sniff, Lincoln," Lucy said with a lone tear streaming from where her left eye covered by her hair.

"Lana," Lincoln turned to the tomboy. "It can get a little annoying having to clean up after you every time you like to get dirty and play in the mud. But who am I to try and stop you from doing something you enjoy and love doing when I won't stop doing what I enjoy and love doing… Including helping you take care of the pets and getting dirty with you every now and then. Just like with Lynn, the reason I love doing that isn't because I love to get dirty, but because I love you."

"Awww, I love you too, big brother." Lana said with her eyes getting watery.

"Lola," Lincoln said to the little pageant queen, "While I can get annoyed or upset with how bossy or angry you can be sometimes, that's part of what makes you so great. The way you carry yourself even though you're just 6 years old. So confident, strong, and brave. You really are everything a princess should be. And I love that I have such a wonderful princess for a sister. I'm the luckiest knight in the world."

"(Sniffs, lightly sobs) Oh, Linky…" Lola says as tears start to fall from her eyes and she starts to shake.

"Lisa," Lincoln turns to the gifted genius, "I'm not really a fan of how you can treat us as test subjects more than siblings at times and I especially don't appreciate how you can talk down on us at times… But, make no mistake about it, I love you for the smart, gifted, driven, and forward-thinking genius you are. You've brought some many great things to this family with that brain of yours, more than any of us can count. You're going to make a huge difference in the world and do so many great things. And I would love nothing more than to be there for you and support you every step of the way."

"… Normally, I don't show human emotion, but…" Lisa says and then she immediately breaks down and tears and runs up to her brother, hugging him tightly, being the first sister to do so. The others stood frozen in place, moved to tears and their hearts melting over the beautiful words from their only brother. All except one, which Lincoln would remedy now.

"Lily," he began, "Sweet, precious, beautiful little Lily. Out of all the people I owe an apology to, you're probably the one I owe it to the most. There's nothing about you that makes me upset. Nothing about you that makes me groan… (sniffs) And nothing about you that justifies trying to change you for a little bit. You're a blessing, Lily. A wonderful little blessing. And I can't wait to watch you grow up into a wonderful girl and be there to love and support you always."

Lily, her eyes watery and as big as saucers, slowly walked over to Lincoln, held her arms up and Lincoln, in one quick motion, picked her up and hugged her close.

Finally, with Lily and Lisa hugging him, he looked to all his sisters, barely holding it together and let out his remaining emotions and regrets.

"W-what I'm trying (sniffs) to say is…" He said, "…I'm s-sorry for everything. Not just with the picture, but with everything else… Like the video contest… the Sweet Spot… the family vacation debate… all of it. I… (sobs) I'm sorry that I'm such a… (sobs) … bad brother."

That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back and the arrow that shattered his sisters' hearts. They couldn't take it anymore; they WOULDN'T take it anymore. With tears streaming down all their faces, they immediately rushed over to their brother and gave him the biggest, bone-crushing, and most emotional hug possible.

"H-how c-could you say that?!" Lori said, "L-Lincoln, (sniffs) you're not a bad brother! Not by a long shot!"

"L-Linky," Leni sobbed, "don't e-ever s-say that again! (sobs) You're the best brother ever!"

"Y-yeah dude," Luna said, "You're sweet."

"You're caring," Luan added.

"You're awesome!" Lynn exclaimed.

"You're helping and understanding," Lucy added.

"You're nice and loving!" Lana and Lola said.

"You're smart!" Lisa said.

"Poo-poo!" Lila added.

"You're literally t-the b-best brother we could ever ask for!" Lori said as she began hyperventilating. "You might make mistakes, b-but who doesn't?!"

"Yeah, bro," Luna said. "A-and you always make it right in the end!"

"With the d-debate," Luan said, "Y-you went out of your w-way to make the vacation great for all of us. E-even when you suffered yourself!"

"You humiliated yourself w-with a more embarrassing video," Lynn said, "J-just to make show us how s-sorry you were!"

"A-and the Sweet Spot was all our fault," Leni said, "W-we wrecked Vanzilla and l-like ruined the vacation."

"A-and y-you gave Mom and Dad, the b-best anniversary present they ever had," Lana said.

While their sisters were all saying this, Lincoln had completely broken down. Tears fell from his eyes freely and his body shook with sobs and sniffs.

"(sobbing) I'm sorry. (sniffs) I'm sorry." Lincoln kept saying over and over.

It was Lori who pulled him close to her chest, held him, and lightly stroked the back of his head.

"Shhhh," Lori said, trying to hold in her tears and be strong for her baby brother, "It's ok, Linky. It's ok. Shhhh."

As Lori did this, the rest of the girls looked on as they sobbed and sniffed themselves. Sure, Lincoln acted like a jerk with the whole ordeal, but his intentions were good and he made it up to them in the end and BY NO MEANS was he a bad brother. It absolutely crushed them and tore them apart to know that he even thought of himself like that. They were heartbroken and devastated over seeing him putting himself through such misery and feeling hopeless to do anything to help him. To show him how much they love him… Until.

"Linky." Leni called.

Lincoln turned his head away from Lori slightly to look at Leni, who kneeled right next to him and placed both her hands on both his cheeks. She then took the neck of her shirt and rubbed away the trail of tears and the little bit of snot under Lincoln's nose.

"When I needed to learn how to drive," Leni started, "who was the one who did everything he could to teach me and help me pass?"

"…Me." Lincoln said.

The girls, seeing what Leni was trying to do, immediately followed.

"When the bass player for my band caught the flu on the day of our concert at the fair," Luna started, "Who filled in for us and made it my favorite concert I've ever performed at, simply because he was on stage with me?"

"… I did." Lincoln said.

"When Gary went missing," Luan said, "and I was so worried sick and breaking down trying to find him, who helped me find him hiding under the porch of the house eating a throw away carrot?"

"… I did." Lincoln responded.

"When Lucy and I were fighting," Lynn said, "Who sacrificed his own personal space and let me stay with his room…"

Lucy continued, "And who helped me and Lynn make up, let us both sleep in his room, helped us clean our room, and restored our bond?"

"… I did." Lincoln said.

"Whenever Lola and I get into fights," Lana started, "Who's the one who always knows how to get us to stop fighting, make up, and plays with us?"

"… Me."

"Who is the one person who is always willing to help me perform my research and make those discoveries that will help me do great things for the world like you said?"

"… Me."

"And who is the one who always drops whatever he is doing to help any of us when we need?" Lori said.

"Who helps me model outfits?"

"Who jams with me when I get bored?"

"Who listens to the jokes I come up with?"

"Who helps me get ready for my next game?"

"Who helps me with my poetry?"

"Who helps me take care of Izzy, Hops, and El Diablo?"

"Who helps me get ready for pageants?"

"Who assists me in my studies?"

They all looked at him with sweet, genuine, loving smiles as Lily looks up to him and says, "Wincoln!"

Lincoln takes a moment to digest everything they're saying and then smiles as a tear of joy slips down his cheek, which Lori wipes off.

"You may make mistakes and you may do some things that upset us from time to time," Lori started. "But don't you ever, EVER think, not even for one second… that you're a bad brother. Because you're the greatest brother in the world. Our favorite brother in the world!"

"Yeah!" They all exclaim.

Lincoln smiles and chuckles, "But I'm your only brother in the world."

"That just means we love you that much more!" Lana yelled.

"YEAH!" They all yelled enthusiastically.

"In fact," Lori said, "Since you just told us how much you love us. Let us SHOW you how much we love you."

Lori holds Lincoln by his face, turns his head so that his cheek is facing her and gives his cheek a big, loving kiss. A mark of lipstick can be seen on Lincoln's right cheek… But that's far from the only one.

After Lori gives him hers, Leni immediately grabs Lincoln, pulls him into a hug and gives him an even bigger kiss on his other cheek, leaving an even bigger mark.

Then, Luna walks up to him, takes his face in both her hands, gives him a loving smile, then gives him one just slightly above Leni's.

Next, Luan walk up to Lincoln, wraps him in a warm and gentle hug as she strokes the back of his head softly, while Lincoln wraps his arms around her. Then she pulls back slightly and gives him one on the right side of his forehead.

Aftwerwards, Lynn slowly walks up, looking down to the ground and blushing furiously. She is very uncomfortable showing her feminine side, but for the sake of her little brother, she would do it. In one quick motion, she plants not one, but two, on the center of his forehead.

"Two for being the best bro in the world," she said, giving him a warm smile, which Lincoln returns.

Lucy follows up by walking up to him, with tears still fresh in her eyes, then immediately jumps onto him. It takes Lincoln by surprise, but he manages to hold himself and Lucy up, with some assistance from Lori pushing them up. Lucy sobs into her brother's shoulder as Lincoln feels fresh, wet stains on his shirt and he hugs her back with just as much force. Lucy then plants one just below his right jawline and smiles at him. For a split second, Lincoln swears he could see the slightest glimpse of her eyes. They were moist and red.

Next, the twins rapidly rush up to him and hug him on both sides, Lana to his right and Lola to his left. They simultaneously plant theirs on each cheek, with Lola's slightly on top of Leni's.

Next is Lisa, who doesn't say anything about 'inane human emotions'. She simply walks up to him, blinks away the tears in her eyes and stands on her tippy toes to get Lincoln one on below his left jawline.

Finally, Lily walks up to him again with her hands stretching out. Lincoln picks her up, holds her close, and Lily plants hers right on his nose.

As soon as Lily finished hers, all of them swarmed Lincoln in a giant, loving group hug once more.

"Get the picture?" Luan asks, smiling.

"No more crying, Linky." Leni said.

"No more of this bogus 'I'm a bad brother' garbage!" Luna said.

"Or we'll just keep hugging and kissing you until you get it!" Lynn said, "Right?"

"RIGHT?!" They all said.

"You're not just an amazing brother," Lucy said, "You're my inspiration."

"I can't tell you how many times I was in a tough spot and that, what would Lincoln do? Because you're the 'Man with a Plan'?" Lana said.

"You're not a knight, Linky," Lola said, hugging him tighter, "You're my prince!"

"You're not only a great sibling," Lisa added, "You are also a great person."

"U Wincoln Woud," Lily finished.

After a moment, they all pull back a little bit to give Lincoln room. Now with a huge smile on his face and tears finally stopping, he looks at all of them and says.

"Thank you, guys. I love you all!"

"We love you too, Lincoln!"

And they embrace one more time, their bonds and love for each other, especially their brother, stronger than ever.

What they don't see is that Lynn Sr. and Rita were looking on with tears of pride and joy.

"(sobs) Our kids are so dang-darn amazing." Lynn Sr. said.

"They sure are. (sniffs)" Rita adds and snaps a picture of the siblings in their massive snuggle. "This is one for the big frames. I take it back, THIS is the best gift we've ever gotten."

"Yeah," Lynn Sr. said. "Happy Anniversary, Rita."

Rita turns to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetie.


End file.
